


Leisurely in Harmony

by TheSilentGrey



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentGrey/pseuds/TheSilentGrey
Summary: Exhausted from work, Ky was thankful to get a day off. He goes on a date with Dizzy to the park, and also to a special place he was told about.
Relationships: Dizzy/Ky Kiske
Kudos: 15





	Leisurely in Harmony

Ky had definitely overdone it again; Catching up with all the paperwork right after recovering was taking a heavy toll on him. He wasn’t about to let himself accumulate a massive stack of paperwork like a certain other king. Not that he had anything against Leo, but he has certain standards to live by. 

He eyed the slightly emptied bottle of whiskey he shared with Sol back in the day, it was symbolic of the relaxed and peaceful world he strove for. Right, Sol- ky received a package from the lovable bastard a couple days ago, labeled “For when you’ve got some free time on your hands - from: Sol Badguy, to: boy." Quite cheeky really, not that Ky expected anything less from Sol. He wasn’t usually the type to give gifts, though Ky deeply appreciated receiving something from him. “Was I that obvious about being overworked? I really can’t hide anything from him” he thought to himself. If Sol was this worried about his well being, then no doubt it’s been taking a toll on Dizzy as well.

Dizzy must’ve been lonely waiting for him in their bed. The package had to wait, sleeping was an important job too. Tomorrow was the weekend, he could relax and enjoy unboxing the package in the morning. He gently tossed the package into an armchair upon arriving into the bedroom, and turned his attention to Dizzy. She was awake, just barely, and drowsily extended needy arms towards Ky. Ky quickly changed out of his working clothes and slipped into her loving embrace. Even her tail wrapped around him, enveloping his body in tender warmth. It didn’t even take a minute before he was taken out by the pillow.

Ky was pulled out of his dreams by the sensation of Dizzy’s delicate lips. Once her lips parted his, he leaned up to return a kiss of his own. They both couldn’t help to contain the warm smiles that broke out on their faces. Ky took note of Dizzy’s attire, she was wearing a cute apron that suited her motherly nature.

“Good morning love,” Ky sleepily muttered as he sat up. He took notice of the appetizing smell wafting in from the kitchen, and was filled with gratitude for having such a caring wife. Dizzy giggled when she saw Ky trying to discern the source of the scent by sniffing the air. Ky’s eyes lit up once he realized what was for breakfast- well, more like lunch at this point. 

“I just finished cooking, take your time getting out of bed but don’t let it get cold, all right darling?” As if he could take his time. Ky gave Dizzy a quick peck on the cheek before scrambling off to enjoy the homemade meal. A muffled “I love you!” could be heard from the kitchen.

Dizzy wanted to tidy up a little before joining Ky at the table. She quickly made the bed and picked up yesterday’s outfit. The package caught her eye, and, being the curious girl she is, opened it up before Ky could get to it. “Ky, please forgive me~” she whispered to herself, her tail wagging in anticipation.

“It’s so delicious, you’ve reall- w-wow” Ky’s sentence was cut short in awe as Dizzy opened the door to the kitchen, wearing a wonderfully cute summer dress. 

Dizzy blushed, her tail wagging in an embarrassed manner. “I.. u.. um… opened the package…” She mumbled. 

“It looks amazing on you sweetie!” Ky quickly blurted out, paying no mind to the fact that she opened his gift. Damn it Sol, how was his fashion sense so spot on? The dress matched Dizzy’s style and figure so perfectly. Did he know her sizes to such a detailed degree? Either way, he was eternally grateful for being blessed with such a sight. He definitely needed to treat Sol to some drinks later. “I must take you out today! It would be a shame to only wear that inside” Ky said, a smooth line spoken by a smooth man. 

Dizzy was all smiles, and sat down across from Ky and began to eat with him. “Mm mm! I would love to Darling, would you like to go to the park?” Dizzy excitedly said while beginning to chow down. 

“It’d be my pleasure! Though I have an idea for after, which I’ll keep a surprise.” Ky said smugly.

Dizzy giggled before replying, “I’m looking forward to it!”.

Elphelt, being the trendy girl she is, knew of all the best date spots. She would alert Ky if she found any particularly good ones, as it made her happy to see the two getting along. 

“So, where’d Sin and the girls go off to today?” Ky asked, aware that on the weekends they would always go hang out together. 

“They went to some kind of food festival, Rammy was begging them! She couldn’t help but drool, it was adorable” said Dizzy. 

Ky laughed before continuing: “I’ll bet you anything it was a hamburger related event." 

Dizzy knew that it had to be the case, and couldn’t contain her laughter. After finishing up the meal, Ky refused to let Dizzy do any of the dishes, making the excuse that “It would be a shame if your new dress got soiled”. Dizzy appreciated the gesture, making a sarcastic pouting face before heading off to do her hair. 

Making sure she wasn’t around, Ky snuck something into his purse before finishing up the dishes and getting himself ready.

The picture perfect couple made their way to the park, Dizzy in her beautiful dress and Ky wearing a sharp and clean semi-casual outfit, which paired nicely. Ky’s hair was done up with a yellow ribbon, clearly a touch added to his outfit by Dizzy. Though rather embarrassing for him to be parading around with such a girly hair accessory, he loved the idea of matching the ribbon on her tail. As they got to the park, they rested on a bench while enjoying the soothing rays of the sun and the refreshing breeze. Pigeons began to gather around Dizzy, her natural affinity for wildlife shining through. Ky was proud of Dizzy, of her sweet nature and her welcoming aura- he was blessed to have her.

He pulled a quarter baguette out of his totally manly purse and handed it to Dizzy. She smiled and happily proceeded feed the birds. 

“How thoughtful of you Darling!” Dizzy said while appeasing the flock of birds. Ky was feeling great seeing Dizzy enjoying herself so much. After that, they went to walk around the park. “When’s Sol coming back next? We must thank him for his gift!” Dizzy said while fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

“You know how he is, always doing whatever he wants” Ky said while chuckling. 

“I wish he would settle down and spend more time with us! It’s always more lively with him around” Dizzy said, Ky nodding slightly hesitantly in agreement. 

“I would like that too, though if he was here too often I don’t think I could handle it. Such a handful” Ky said with a smirk.

Sol was a common conversation point between the couple; It was simply hard for Ky not to talk about him. Whether it was about cleaning up after his messes, or disagreeing with the way he raised Sin, there was no doubt he loved the guy anyway. Dizzy loved Sol too, he was the reason they were able to be together at all to begin with. She also appreciates how he helps Ky let off steam, something she has trouble with.

Dizzy told Ky a funny story from her time aboard the Jellyfish’s ship, where May roped her into one of her pranks on Johnny. They stripped him while he was asleep and hid his clothes all over the ship. It didn’t quite go as planned though, as Johnny had no problem parading around naked. May ended up having to cover Dizzy’s precious innocent eyes.

Ky patted Dizzy on the head, sorry that she had to witness such a thing, but still laughing about it. He changed the topic suddenly; “I have a place I want to show you” Ky said, taking her hand and leading her to a close but well hidden garden. 

The couple entered the quiet and well-kept garden, blossoming with flowers and deep green plants, adorned with a fountain in the middle. There was a fair amount of shade from the small trees in the area, sunlight filtered through the gaps in the leaves, creating a mystical and enchanting atmosphere. Dizzy let go of Ky’s hand and began to dance around in the light, her wings glistening in the rays was a magical sight. As great as it was to watch, he had to join in- so he joined her in frolicking, taking her hands and guiding her. The two were smiling and laughing, Ky made a mental note to repay Elphelt for finding such an amazing date spot. He committed Dizzy’s smile to memory, this was yet another moment with her which he refused to forget. They both collapsed after expending their energy, lying together in the grass with their hands entwined. Their breaths as one, panting but satisfied. They both turned to look at each other, before closing their eyes and enjoying the sensory banquet of nature.

They just lay like that for an hour. Partway through, Dizzy ended up drifting to sleep. Ky stared at her tranquil sleeping face for a couple minutes before gently lifting her up, cradling her in his arms. He carefully made his way back to their house while trying not to wake her, and glanced at her every couple steps because he couldn’t help it. He gently placed her in bed once they returned, and adorned Dizzy’s cute apron upon himself before heading to the kitchen.

When Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal all arrived home, they were greeted by a note on the door and the scent of Ky’s french styled cuisine. “Welcome home! Please enter quietly, Dizzy is taking a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing, so I hope this wasn’t an unpleasant read! Dizzy is a cute character, but we never get many scenes with her interacting with Ky even though she’s his wife! So I took it into my own hands to write some fluff. Can’t let Sol and Ky have the spotlight all the time, though I do love their relationship. Originally I thought about Sol gifting them lingerie instead of a dress, but I wanted to veer away from kinky stuff and have them go on a date instead.


End file.
